1. Field of Use of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable assembly bed. This invention also relates to a kit for the storage, transport and assembly of bed components. This invention also relates to components for a bed assembly particularly including a disc component construction. This invention further relates to a portable assembly for a double-decker bed construction including the storage and transport of the components.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
A collapsible bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,833, issued May 29, 1990 to Bonatz, which patent disclosure is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto (the “Bonatz prior art construction”). The Bonatz prior art single bed construction included tubular frame members, a canvas bed and discs which when assembled formed a single bed. The Bonatz prior art construction was only operable as and suitable for a single bed function. Further, the Bonatz prior art construction components were difficult to transport.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a kit for the storage and transport of bed assembly components.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide improved functionality for bed assembly components.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide an assembly for a double-decker bed or alternatively two single beds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide storage components for the assembled beds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit including carry bags for the ready transport of the components for the alternate assembly of a double-decker bed or two single beds.
The foregoing objects are achieved by the present invention.